Was It All Really Worth It?
by ThatOneDwarf
Summary: After his lose at the Sinnoh League, Ash returns to Pallet Town where he begins to seclude himself from others. When his mother gets worried, she calls in help to get Ash back to himself before he decides to do something he'd regret. AshxMisty


**My first one-shot, it came to me a while ago so I decided to go for it… Please Read and Review it would mean a lot to me.  
><strong>

**Ash-16 **

**Misty-16**

* * *

><p><em>Was it all really worth it?<em>

"Oh Mimey I hope he's okay…" A middle aged woman with long brown hair, and worried brown eyes whispered as she gazed outside the glass screen door at the prone figure that was lying on the green grass underneath an oak tree.

"Mime Mr. Mime…" The Barrier Pokemon replied, sweeping behind the woman. She sighed; ever since the Sinnoh League ended two weeks ago Ash had returned home to Pallet Town and began secluding himself from everyone.

The first day she thought he had wanted some time to himself when he said _'I'm fine mom, just thinking over some battle strategies…_' But when he came back inside it was midnight, and he went straight to bed. When she woke up the next morning he was back in the same spot under the old oak tree in the back.

"I'm really worried Mimey, he's never done something like this before…" Her hands fidgeted with her apron as she continued to watch her son.

"Oh well… I may as well get dinner ready for when Misty arrives…" She mumbled downheartedly as she walked over to the refrigerator and took out fresh vegetables and meats. A couple hours passed and she looked up from cutting carrots and out the kitchen window at the still unmoving boy.

"I wish I could do something… He eats while I'm sleeping and he won't come in at all unless it's for a potty break…I feel so useless…" She mumbled as a tear streaked down her pale cheek. She was about to start chopping when the doorbell rang.

A grin lit up the mothers face as she placed the knife on the cutting board and ran to the front door. She gripped the doorknob and twisted pulling the door open. On the other side was a girl with beautiful long orange hair that was in a ponytail, she had sparkling cerulean eyes, a perky nose. She wore white skinny jeans, a tight blue t-shirt that accentuated her curves, and black and white sneakers.

"Hey there Mrs. K, how are you?" She greeted happily, Delia pulled her into a tight hug and brought her inside.

"I've been better Misty dear, could I get you something to eat or drink?" She asked moving towards the kitchen.

Misty smiled at the older woman, "No thank you Mrs. K I'm alright, thanks for asking tho," She replied politely. Delia smiled warmly at her before motioning for her to come into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour or two," Delia looked out the window to the boy in the grass, "I don't think Ash will be joining us…" She trailed off sadly. Misty came up beside Delia and looked out the window.

"Has he really not come in at all?" She asked quietly. Delia nodded and picked up the knife and restarted cutting vegetables.

"He only comes into sleep or use the bathroom; otherwise he's outside under that tree. He hasn't spent time up at the lab or with Pikachu either, whatever is on his mind must be really getting to him…" Delia replied not looking up.

"Do you want me to try talking to him?" Misty suggested, she hadn't taken her eyes off of Ash since she saw him.

A feint smile came across Delia face, "I think if anyone could get him to talk I think it would be you sweety. You have and Ash has a very close bond, and he thinks very highly of your opinion." Delia said encouragingly.

Misty felt her cheeks tinged a little pink and Delia's words. While Ash was away, Misty had made frequent visits to Delia to keep in touch. And during one of those visits she may or may not have said something about a slight crush on Ash.

"I'll see what I can do Mrs. K don't you worry," Misty reassured gripping the handle to the sliding glass door and pulling it to the left. The door slid open and she stepped out onto the back porch.

The sun was blazing up in the spotless blue sky. The sun shone down on the rolling green hills of Pallet Town with a warm temperature that was just right, not to hot, yet not to cold. There was a very feint breeze that carried the scent of freshly mowed grass.

Misty turned her gaze from the scenery to underneath the Oak tree, where a boy in jeans and a black t-shirt lay unmoving. Walking down the steps of the porch she strolled across the back yard and jumped the short white picket fence and made her way over to the prone figure.

Her footsteps where muffled as she walked up to Ash. His eyes were closed and his hat was positioned over his eyes making them barely noticeable.

"I'm not hungry mom; I'll be in soon don't worry." He stated clearly. Misty smirked and nudged him with her shoe. "Mom?" He asked uncertainly.

"Close but no cigar Ketchum," Misty said sarcastically, looking at Ash.

"Mist?" He asked without opening his eyes.

She nodded, "That's my name," she stated. Ash lay there unmoving and silent, this agitated her a bit. "Ash?" He didn't answer, "Ash?" she asked raising her voice an octave higher.

She heard a long sigh, "You're not going to leave are you?" he asked emotionlessly. Misty was slightly taken back by that but she wouldn't let that get to her.

"No, I'm not leaving unless you come with me Ash." She stated stubbornly crossing her arms. She heard a longer sigh.

"Sit down then, you've got some time to kill," he stated nonchalantly. Misty opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know how to respond. He seemed so…Uncaring of anything, where was the cheerful, egotistical, excited immature Ash she knew?

She however sat down next to him and laid back. Sighing she turned her head so she faced Ash, she blushed a little at how close her face was to his. He didn't notice since his eyes were shut and facing upwards.

"So you gonna tell me why you're out here?" She asked softly.

"No Mist I'm not, this is something I need to figure out on my own." He stated simply. Misty wouldn't have it, if Ash decided to figure this out on his own it could take years.

"Ash please let me help; you've been scaring your mother with how you've been acting. Not eating, not spending time with Pikachu or your other Pokemon, not sleeping. I don't know what's wrong but we want to help…" She trailed off seeing if he had an answer. When he didn't answer she continued.

"Is it because you lost at the League? Is your confidence shot, do you think it's your fau-" She was cut off by an irritated Ash.

"I don't know if I want to continue being a Pokemon Trainer." Ash stated firmly. Misty rolled onto her side and raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't believe that one bit.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Ash, now tell me what is really the matter," She grinned at him knowing she was getting to him. She waited for an answer, but she didn't get one. Her grin faded, and was replaced by worry.

"Ash?" she didn't get an answer. She reached over and gave him a small shake on the arm, "Ash… You're not serious are you?"

He sighed, "Mist you know me better than I do, do you think I'm joking?" He asked seriously. Misty was speechless, Ash Ketchum give up Pokemon Training! She couldn't comprehend why he would say that!

"Why… Why would you…" She shook her head as she tried to think of what to say, "Why would you want to give up on your dream?"

"Because that's what it is." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Misty looked at him for some little detail to help her see what Ash was going on about.

"I don-" Ash cut her off with an irritated sigh.

"Let me ask you something Misty, what am I going to accomplish being a Pokemon Trainer?" He was dead serious, he didn't want some fruitful over the top answer, he wanted a truthful short and to the point answer.

"You'll be a Pokemon Mast-" She was about to exclaim but stopped when Ash sat up and looked at her.

"So I'll be a Pokemon Master, what is that going to do?"

"You'll be the greatest Pokemon Trainer in the world, famous, rich, a hero to everyone!" She exclaimed incredulously.

Ash shook his head and pursed his lips, "Oh yeah, famous… A title… A celebrity…" Ash nodded his head with a fake pondering look as he rubbed his chin. "All sounds nice, but you didn't answer my question."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked what that would accomplish… Look Mist, I'm being realistic here. Was it all really worth it? I mean I've been in four Conferences, and lost each one… Which is very odd for someone who won the Battle Frontier, and the Orange League. I just don't see the point in all this if I'm getting myself all riled up, and in the end I'm just going to come back and empty handed once again."

Misty stared at him uncomprehending; he didn't want to be a Trainer because he couldn't win at the League… "Are you getting worked up over losing again at the League? You lost to a Leg-" Ash cut her off again.

"I lost to a legendary? Oh I didn't know that… But I do know that I have been around more legendry's then Tobias, I know that I've been through more than everyone I faced in the League, I know I'm more experienced than some kid who just gets their starter Pokemon but still manages to defeat Pikachu in a cinch!" Ash stated as calmly as possible.

Misty saw he was doing everything in his power to not begin shouting. He was fuming, his hands were clenched tightly together showing the whites of his knuckles, and his teeth were gritted together tightly to keep him from shouting.

"Ash," She said softly looking into his eyes, "It is worth it."

"And how do you know that?" He asked emotionlessly. Misty took a deep breath and reached over and took his hands in her own.

"Because, if you hadn't become a Pokemon Trainer, I wouldn't be here, Pikachu wouldn't be here, everything you've done from the moment you woke up late wouldn't have happened. And tell me if I'm wrong, but you wouldn't have changed a single thing that happened. All the friends you've made, all the adventures you've had, all the people you've helped, Ash." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ash, if you stop now just because of another lose you won't be the same. You'll hurt everyone who loves you, your mother, Brock, Pikachu…Me." A tear slid down her cheek as she continued. "Do you regret starting your Journey? Do you wish you never went to Professor Oak to get your first Pokemon, do you regret everything you've accomplished? You may not think what you've done is worth anything Ash, but every day you're making us all proud of you."

Ash eyed Misty silently during her entire monologue. Misty watched as Ash thought deeply over what she had said. She waited watching intently until he gave her an answer. He groaned and fell backwards covering his face with his hands.

"You really know how to get a guy thinkin Mist…" He mumbled through his hands. She cocked her head sideways waiting for him to elaborate.

"Are you okay now or…" She trailed off for his reply.

"No, I just have more things to think about," He mumbled exasperatedly.

She sighed; obviously Ash still had to think this through before he would finally snap out of it. "Alright, I'm going to go in before it gets to chilly out here… Are you sure you don't want to come in?" She asked softly. She saw him nod, so she picked herself off of the ground and dusted herself off.

She began walking away when Ash called out to her, "Hey Mist?" She turned to the prone figure that still had his eyes closed.

"Yeah Ash?" She called back.

"Thanks,"

Misty raised an eyebrow as she got curious, "For what?"

She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a faint smile come across Ashs face, "For being right,"

Misty smiled to herself, "You seem surprised by that, I'll see you in a while." She called back before heading back to the house. She was about to hop the fence when Ash called back to her.

"Hey Mist?" He shouted curiously. She spun around and saw him still lying still as if he hadn't moved.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," He stated simply. Misty scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "For what?" she shouted curiously.

"For being you!" He shouted back grinning. Misty felt her face warm slightly, as a cool breeze brushed against her skin. She hopped the fence and turned inside grinning, she knew Ash would be alright. It was just a matter of time before he would be back to the boy she loved.

Delia turned from setting the plates on the table as Misty re-entered the kitchen, "How'd everything go?" She asked hopefully.

Misty smiled, "He's going to be fine, I wouldn't be surprised if he was back to himself by dinner." She replied happily.

Delia sighed with relief, "I can't thank you enough dear, I don't know what you said to him but thank you so much dear," Delia came up to the red head and took her into a tight hug.

"It's no problem Mrs. K,"

Delia smiled and let go of the young girl, "Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes dear why don't you go wash up and hopefully when you come back down Ash will be here," Misty nodded and head upstairs and to the washroom. After a quick wash she headed downstairs and was disappointed when Ash was not in the kitchen.

"Looks like he still has something's to think about…" Misty said sadly, she was hoping she had gotten through to him but apparently she hadn't.

The two sat down and ate their dinner; afterwards they did the dishes and went to the living room where they began to watch a romance movie. Nearing midnight, Delia decided to call it a night and said goodnight before heading upstairs.

A couple minutes later Misty decided to follow her lead and head up to bed, she stood up from the sofa and stretched her arms over to bed. She walked over to the stairs, but stopped when she heard the sliding door open and close.

Ash came around the corner from the kitchen and gave her his toothy smile, "Hey Misty what are you doing up this late?" He asked casually. She smiled back and replied.

"I'm actually heading to bed right now, what about you?" He came up and put an arm around her shoulder as they climbed the stairs.

"Same as you," Misty saw him open his mouth slightly to say something but he stopped as he thought over something.

"Hey Mist?" He asked softly.

"Yeah Ash?" She replied as they reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall, they stopped outside of her room as Ash continued.

"Thanks for being there for me, and you were right about everything you said back there." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I would regret not going to Professor Oaks to get Pikachu, I would regret not starting my journey…" He paused, Misty could see he was internally debating about something but she couldn't tell what it was about.

"And," He took a deep breath, "I would regret not meeting you," he said sincerely. She gaped, and felt herself warm up and her cheeks tint slightly pink.

"I couldn't be where I am today without you Mist, you got me through more than you realize. When we travelled together you stopped me from getting overconfident, big headed and full of myself. And when we parted, you to the gym and me to Hoenn and Sinnoh you were still with me. You may not have been right beside me, but just knowing that you were out there gave me the confidence booster I needed to continue Training." Ash stopped as he saw Misty staring at him with wavering eyes, but he continued.

"May and Dawn are great, but they could never replace you. You're the most…" He stopped as he thought of a word. "You're the most amazing person I've met; you're a sweet, caring, hot tempered, confident, strong… Well what I'm trying to say here Mist is you're one of a kind, no one could take your place or come close to being as great as you…"

Misty opened her mouth to say something but she was speechless, Ash had just opened up to her on a whole new level. He said she was the most amazing person he met, and that he would regret not meeting her… "Ash I-I…" She shook her head not knowing what to say.

Ash pulled her into a tight hug and held her tightly, after a second she reciprocated and she held him just as tightly. Ash smiled to himself and pulled out of the hug, he smiled at her and softly he said, "Good night Mist, Thanks again." With that he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek before turning away and walking to his room blushing madly.

Misty felt herself go lightheaded as her heart beat faster a thousand times per second. Ash had kissed her. She raised her hand and touched where his lips had brushed her cheek. She felt herself go red as she opened the door to her room beaming.

She closed the door and got into bit grinning ecstatically, she lay her head down on the pillow and shut her eyes. She knew Ash was going to be fine, maybe better than fine after tonight. And she knew that he knew.

_That It was really all worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I took some time away from my main fic 'A Rise from Ashs' to write this. Please give feed back on what you think about this I put a lot of effort into it and I hope you enjoyed. <strong>

**Thanks again,**_  
><em>


End file.
